


Get a Little Emotional

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: I'm a little Dysfunctional (Spin-Off) [2]
Category: Sterek-Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm a Little Dysfunctional Spin-Off AU, M/M, alpha mates, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks for Derek's help to perform the sacrificing ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Little Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an OS but a lovely person (RonnieGuardian) requested it, so here it is. A spin-off series

Stiles made his way up to the loft as he heard Peter talking to Derek. He couldn't make out the words, but then Derek raised his voice, "If you're telling me that I can save her, just tell me!" 

Stiles heart almost stopped. Peter seemed to be playing his games again. Stiles was going to ask Derek to help him with the sacrifice. Deaton had said that he needed someone to hold him under and pull him back. Stiles was never the one to trust people easily, no, that was Scott's job. He was cautious and always had a good judgement and after what had happened between Derek and Stiles at the hospital, there was no one Stiles trusted more than Derek. Okay, may be Scott, but he was still after Derek since the Gerard incident. The betrayal had taken a bit of time to get use to. Until Scott was bitten, Scott had been the sidekick, but now, it was Stiles. After the bite, Scott's life had literally done a 360 degree turn. Stiles had gone from being the "Alpha" of their little twosome to being the sidekick of a guy who has poor judgement, trust too easily, and is stubborn as fuck.

Come back to earth, Stilinski, you had to talk to Derek, Stiles reminded himself as he knocked on the loft door.

The voices stopped as Stiles knocked. Usually Derek would've been standing with the door opened but it seemed he was distracted today. Stiles looked up as Peter opened the door.

"Hey, ZombieWolf!"

"Hello, Stiles."

"Uhhh...I had to talk...to Derek."

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but Cora is still not waking up and now is not the right time."

"It's actually kind of important, but I need to talk to Derek, alone."

Peter was about to say something when Derek spoke up. 

"C'mon in, Stiles," said Derek as he held Cora's hand, "I promised Cora that I won't leave, so I can't go anywhere and Peter was helping me with something so he can't leave either, so you're going to have to talk here in front of him."

"Actually...it's better if I ask you alone, it's really really important. If he could just get out of earshot for about 15 minutes, I think I'll be able to ask you." 

Derek sighed loudly as he turned to Peter and took out his keys and tossed them to Peter, "take my car and be back in 20 minutes."

Stiles waited for Peter to leave and looked towards Derek as he waited for Derek to signal him when to begin. 

Stiles began as Derek looked towards Cora, "We found a way to save them all."

Derek looked up slowly and said, "but?"

"But. We need your help, actually I need your help. Ummm...so...Deaton found out that the reason why we aren't able to locate the Nematon is because the Darach has it under a spell and it's the same spell that Cora is under. I heard you asking Peter about saving Cora, what did he say?"

"He simply said that I need to sacrifice my Alpha Spark and Cora will be cured back to normal, what is it that Deaton suggested?"

Stiles stared at him flabbergasted. "You have GOT to be kidding me! You were going to give up your power? Are you insane? You're the Alpha, Derek! Lives depend on you and you are responsible for all your betas! You can't just give up your power like that!" 

"She's my sister, Stiles!" Derek said annoyed, "I can't let her die! I don't want the power that kills my sister! I've already lost enough family to lose her too! I don't care about power! Not anymore!"

"What about the power to fight back, Derek!? Is she going to be alive when Kali shows up at your door? I know she's your sister, but you can't listen to Peter and do stupid things like that! We've found a way! Cora's going to be fine! We need to get to Deaton's in about 30 minutes."

Derek sighed loudly again as he looked back at Stiles from Cora, "what is it? Do I need to take her too?"

"Yes, you need to take her, but you need to promise me you won't listen to Peter and you will help me."

Derek just stared at Stiles.

"Promise me, Derek."

"I promise I'll try, Stiles."

"It'll work! But you have to promise me that you WILL do as I ask. Promise me, Derek."

"I promise, Stiles, but we don't have enough time, you need to tell me how to save Cora."

"Okay, so, Deaton said that Scott, Allison, and I need to act as surrogate sacrifices for our parents and it will--"

"STILES!!! Have you lost your mind!?"

"Don't interrupt, Derek, we don't have enough time! Anyways, it will lift up the spell on everything when we first die and then we can find the Nemato--"

"Stop talking, Stiles! I'm not helping you commit suicide! I can cure Cora myself and then help you find the parents with you guys! All I have to do is suck out the pain until she takes my Alpha Spark," Derek said as he begun to suck more pain out of Cora's arm. 

"Are you stupid, Derek," Stiles yelled as he pulled Cora's hand out of Derek's hand. Derek snarled at Stiles and flashed his Alpha eyes at Stiles as he tried to get a hold of Cora's arm again. "Stop doing that! DEREK!!" 

Derek snarled again. He couldn't believe what Stiles was suggesting. Derek had just found his mate a few months ago and his wolf had started whining at just the sight of Stiles crying at the hospital a few days ago. He would straight up lose his mind if Stiles even talked about killing himself. He would break his promise and heal Cora. He will give up his power and save two of ten most important people left in his life. 

"You need to listen to me, Derek, it's very important," Stiles begun softly and was about to move away when Derek whined and looked away. Stiles hoped Derek wouldn't kill him for this. He reached up and took Derek's face in his hand. 

"Derek, look at me," he said softly and Derek whined again, "please look at me, Derek." 

Derek looked at Stiles as Stiles continued, "it's important that I do it, Derek, I'm only going to be dead--" Stiles sighed at Derek's whining and continued, "I'm only going to be dead for a few seconds and then I'm going to be in a trance. If everything goes right, the spell will lift when we die and then I'll find the Nemeton when I'm in a trance. I need someone to hold me under--"

"Derek, stop whining, I need your help," Stiles said annoyed and then he attempted to lighten the mood and said, "remember all the times you wanted to rip my throat out? With you teeth? Well now's your chance!" laughed Stiles.

"This isn't funny, Stiles!" Derek replied, pulling his face out of Stiles' hands.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Deaton said I need someone who will not only hold me under but will also pull me over, and I trust you more than anyone right now. Would you help me save Cora, Melissa, Chris, and my Dad?"

"I can't," Derek said putting his head down, "I can't hurt my mate on purpose, Stiles. I won't be able to. I should be honored that my mate trusts me with his life, but I can't do it Stiles. I won't be able to."

"You're not killing m-- hold on, what? Your mate? I'm your mate?" When Derek remained silent Stiles asked him again, "Derek, tell me! I'm your mate? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, you're my mate, Stiles, and I wasn't going to tell you, my wolf just keeps whining and I didn't think you liked--" Derek was suddenly cut off by something. Not something, someone. And it's wasn't just any someone, it was Stiles. Stiles was kissing him. STILES WAS KISSING HIM! His wolf was going crazy, but he kissed back when he felt Stiles pulling away. Stiles slowly pulled away and brought his forehead down to Derek's and whispered, "C'mon, SourWolf! Let's get to Deaton's. I have my jeep, we can take Cora in that and now that I know that I'm your mate, don't worry, you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

Derek let out a deep breathe and let go of Stiles as Stiles moved towards the door and Derek picked up Cora and walked towards the Jeep.

•------------------------------•

"A mate, huh?" Peter thought, "may be dear nephew HAS been busy."

•-------------------------------•


End file.
